He's My Girl!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Semua orang punya rahasia. Aku juga begitu. Tapi, rahasiaku ini adalah rahasia besar. Begitu besar hingga aku tak akan memberitahu rahasia ini pada siapapun. Tapi, ada satu orang spesial yang mengetahui rahasiaku itu. Dan karena rahasiaku itulah, aku dan dia harus terjebak dalam jalan takdir yang tak terduga./Warning: KillufemKura!/Special for Yamanaka Chika's 13th birthday! RnR?


_**Semua orang punya rahasia. Aku juga begitu. Tapi, rahasiaku ini adalah rahasia besar. Begitu besar hingga aku tak akan memberitahu rahasia ini pada siapapun. Tapi, ada satu orang spesial yang mengetahui rahasiaku itu. Dan karena rahasiaku itulah, aku dan dia harus terjebak dalam jalan takdir yang tak terduga.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ****Hunter x Hunter**** fanfiction by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

**KilluKura (Killua x Kurapika)**** as pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**Presented for the birthday of my dear friend ****Yamanaka Chika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He's My Girl!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, sampai berapa lama kau mau menyimpan rahasia itu?" tanya Killua Zoldyck, sang pemuda berambut keperakan dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah.

"Aku tak tahu," desah pemuda yang diajak bicara sang pangeran Zoldyck, Kurapika Kuruta. Ia memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang, dengan mata _obsidian_-nya melirik Killua.

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpannya selamanya, kau tahu. Cepat atau lambat, semuanya pasti akan terbongkar," lanjut Killua. Perkataannya tadi tidak membuat Kurapika senang.

"Iya, aku tahu, Killua. Hanya saja... aku... aku belum siap mengungkapkannya. Kau pun harusnya tak tahu," sahut Kurapika.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi, kau tetap harus memberitahu seseorang, setidaknya Gon atau Leorio. Mereka temanmu, kau tahu," kata Killua lagi.

"Iya, aku pasti akan memberitahu mereka. Hanya saja... aku masih ragu. Aku... aku tidak siap membayangkan reaksi mereka jika mereka tahu. Apa yang akan kulakukan?" desah Kurapika lagi. Ia tampaknya tak bisa berhenti mendesah sejak percakapan ini dimulai oleh Killua.

"Kalau saat itu datang..." Killua meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kurapika sambil tersenyum—yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, "Aku akan ada di sampingmu, mendukungmu."

Kurapika menatap Killua dengan pandangan antara bingung, lega dan ingin tertawa. "Aku baru saja sadar kalau kau jadi lebih ramah sejak kau tahu rahasia itu," katanya.

"Yah, itu gunanya teman, kan?" balas Killua.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menggumam kecil, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ya... Ah, andai saja itu tidak terjadi..."

* * *

_Hari ini hari Sabtu biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kecuali jika pertemuan tidak sengaja antara Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio di Yorkshin City dianggap spesial. Itu terjadi kemarin. Dan sekarang, mereka berempat telah menyewa sebuah kamar _suite_ di sebuah hotel di sana, gratis, berkat lisensi Hunter Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio._

"_Hari ini panas sekali. Sepertinya aku harus menguncir rambutku. Untunglah Gon, Killua dan Leorio sedang pergi," suara ceria itu terdengar dari ruangan hotel 1402—ruangan Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio menginap. Jika ditilik dari apa yang diucapkan, itu pastilah Kurapika. Tapi, suara dan penampilannya..._

"_Hei, Kurapika, kau melihat _handphone_-ku ti—AKH!"_

_Kurapika segera berbalik sambil menampakkan tampang horor. Tanpa disangka olehnya, Killua kembali ke kamar. Ia tidak mengetuk pintu, dan membuat Kurapika tanpa persiapan. Rahasianya akan terbongkar! Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai kini tak tertutupi wig, dan tubuhnya itu... Apalagi ia sekarang sedang mengenakan..._

"_MESUM!"_

_... Gaun tidurnya. Tunggu, gaun tidur? Ya, Kurapika sedang mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang hanya sepanjang setengah pahanya. Dan parahnya lagi, ia tadi sedang akan membuka gaun itu, sehingga sekarang Killua dapat melihat sedikit, err... belahan dadanya._

"_Ku-Kurapika?!" tanya Killua kaget. Ia tidak akan menyangka itu Kurapika jika tidak melihat wajahnya. Rambut Kurapika kini sepanjang pinggangnya dengan warna pirang yang sama—benar-benar berbeda, dan bulu matanya yang lentik itu... Ditambah lagi, kini ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan bertubuh perempuan. Jadi..._

"_Kurapika, kau... PEREMPUAN?!" seru Killua keras. Kurapika dengan cepat menariknya dan menutup pintu. Ia menunjukkan wajah panik—yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Ia tampak sangat gelisah, sementara Killua menatapnya tidak percaya._

"_Ssttt! Jangan berisik! Kumohon, jaga rahasia ini! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, jadi, kumohon dengan sangat, Killua, jangan bicara apa-apa mengenai ini!" kata Kurapika gelisah. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rambut panjangnya terkibas ke kanan dan kiri seiring ia menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya dengan cemas._

"_Tapi kenapa? Aku—" perkataan Killua terputus tepat ketika ia mulai—tanpa sengaja—mendorong Kurapika di tengah kekagetannya. Pakaian Kurapika yang masih ada di lantai terinjak oleh Killua, dan akhirnya ia tergelincir. Ya, tergelincir dan akhirnya ia jatuh, dan juga menjatuhkan Kurapika dengan posisi..._

_**Brak!**_

"_Ada apa? Kami mendengar ada jeritan—oh..."_

_... Kurapika terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Killua ada di atasnya, dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat dekat._

"_Maaf mengganggu," kata orang yang tadi menjeblakkan pintu kamar Killua dan Kurapika. Wajahnya memerah melihat posisi kedua orang di kamar itu, yang pastinya akan membuat semua orang berpikir 'ke sana'._

"_KYAA!" jerit Kurapika sambil mendorong Killua sampai dia terjatuh dari kasur. Kurapika segera turun dan mengambil pakaiannya yang terjatuh, lalu merapat ke dinding sambil memegangi pakaiannya sebagai penghalang agar Killua tak dapat lagi melihat tubuhnya._

"_Ssttt! Kau tidak akan mau mereka muncul lagi dan mengira kita melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Jadi cepat pakai bajumu!" kata Killua. Ia segera berbalik sambil menutup matanya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang._

_Kurapika tidak menjawab. Ia hanya dengan cepat mengambil _dress_ dengan lengan tali berwarna _peach_ sepanjang lutut yang sudah disiapkannya tadi di atas meja rias. Ia memakainya secepat kilat, lalu menyambar sebuah ikat rambut yang juga di ada di meja rias._

"_Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh membuka matamu," kata Kurapika sambil terengah-engah. Ia tampak sangat lelah. Wajahnya sudah mulai kembali putih, walaupun masih ada sedikit sisa rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya setelah semua yang terjadi tadi._

_Killua berbalik dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Kurapika sedang duduk di kasur sambil menguncir rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu. Akhirnya ia bangun dan berjalan mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika tampaknya tak keberatan didekati oleh Killua._

"_Oke, jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Killua sambil mengambil duduk di samping Kurapika._

_Kurapika mengelus rambutnya dan mendesah. "Nampaknya semua tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi..." katanya pelan._

"_Jadi, sebenarnya... aku adalah perempuan. Sejak dulu, dari aku lahir aku adalah perempuan. Malah, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi pewaris mata ketua klan Kuruta. Itu menjadi alasan aku harus menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki. Genei Ryodan mengincarku karena menurut mereka, perempuan pewaris mata ketua klan sepertiku ini akan lebih mahal jika dijual. Jadi, itulah alasannya. Aku tak pernah mempercayai siapapun tentang rahasia ini selain diriku sendiri. Makanya, aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada kalian," jelas Kurapika panjang lebar._

"Souka_... Lalu, kau ingin aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang rahasiamu ini. Rahasia bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah, err... perempuan?" tanya Killua sambil memasang tampang tak yakin._

"_Ya. Kumohon, dengan sangat, Killua, jangan pernah bicara satu kata pun tentang rahasia ini. Kumohon..." lirih Kurapika. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tangannya sudah memegang tangan Killua dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Air mata hampir menetes dari matanya, tapi kemudian senyum ceria muncul ketika Killua menjawab._

"_Yah, aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?" jawab Killua. Kemudian ia tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Kurapika di hadapannya. Walaupun mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa ini akan membawa mereka ke dalam jalan takdir yang tak akan pernah mereka duga._

* * *

"Jangan menyesali yang sudah terjadi," kata Killua.

"Kau benar. Tapi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak langsung menyerbu masuk seperti itu," balas Kurapika dengan nada menyindir, walaupun hanya bercanda.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagiupla itu sudah seminggu lalu!" sahut Killua tidak terima. Kurapika tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, kok," kata Kurapika lagi.

"_Tadaima_!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau gelap kehitaman dengan mata cokelatnya yang bersinar bahagia. Ia langsung memasuki kamar tempat Killua dan Kurapika berada sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Dialah Gon Freecss, sahabat Killua dan Kurapika. Di belakangnya, ada seorang laki-laki berjas dengan rambut dan mata hitam, Leorio Paladiknight. Ia tampak kesulitan membawa belanjaannya yang banyak, berbeda dengan Gon yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan belanjaannya.

"_Okaeri_," sahut Killua dan Kurapika bersamaan.

"_Mattaku_! _Oba-san_ tadi benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia hampir saja menipuku kalau Gon tidak mengingatkanku," komentar Leorio. Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur—kamar _suite_ ini seperti apartemen yang memiliki dapur, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga dan lain-lain—ia segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Makanya sudah kubilang hati-hati saat berbelanja. Di sini mereka tidak bisa terlalu dipercaya," kata Kurapika sambil menyibakkan poninya.

"Akh!" seru Gon saat ia meletakkan kantong belanjaannya.

"Ada apa, Gon?" tanya Kurapika.

"Leorio, kau pasti lupa membeli ikan, ya?" tanya Gon.

"Ikan? Akh! Aku benar-benar lupa!" seru Leorio sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Le. O. Ri. O!" seru Kurapika dengan penekanan dalam setiap suku katanya. Aura membunuhnya menyebar melingkupi Leorio, yang kini sedang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Leorio pernah melihat kemarahan Kurapika, dan ia tidak akan mau mengalaminya lagi, kecuali jika ia ingin berakhir dengan banyak tulang patah dan pendarahan dalam sehingga ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan.

"_Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai, _Kurapika_-sama_! A-aku akan membelinya sekarang!" seru Leorio yang mulai menciut. Ia mulai bersujud-sujud di hadapan Kurapika.

"Stop! Ah, kurasa kau dan Gon perlu istirahat, Leorio. Mungkin aku dan Kurapika saja yang membeli ikannya. _Bye_!" kata Killua cepat, dan ia segera menarik tangan Kurapika meninggalkan Gon dan Leorio yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Ah, _matte_, Killua! Kau ini sedang apa, sih?" kata Kurapika berontak setelah ia ditarik sepanjang jalan oleh Killua. Akhirnya Killua melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Kurapika.

"Sudahlah! Aku masih ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Lagipula, bahaya jika Genei Ryodan tahu kau ada di sini. Hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu!" seru Killua.

Sebenarnya Kurapika agak kaget dengan jawaban Killua. Ia sempat tertegun sejenak. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum manis yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Nah, jadi, ikan mana yang harus kita beli?" tanya Killua setelah mencapai pasar.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Jadi, selama ini saat berbelanja kau ke mana saja?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya bertugas membawakan barang saja," kata Killua. Ia melakukan pose khas-nya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala dan bersiul pelan. Lalu dia berpaling dan tersenyum jahil pada Kurapika.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, _ojou-chan_?" kata Killua dengan suara rendah, mendekati bisikan.

"Killua! Tidak lucu!" seru Kurapika. Ia sangat kesal jika dijahili Killua seperti ini.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, Kurapika. Aku hanya bercanda tadi," sahut Killua sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Huh, kau ini! Sudahlah, ayo kita cari ikannya!" balas Kurapika sedikit ketus. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan candaan Killua tadi.

"Aduh, maaf dong, Kurapika!" sahut Killua sambil mengejar Kurapika yang sudah mendahuluinya. Tiba-tiba Kurapika berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap Killua.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku harus ke toilet," kata Kurapika. Ia segera meninggalkan Killua sendirian. Lagipula, Killua tidak akan ke mana-mana. Ia tidak mengerti toko-toko di sini.

Saat sedang menunggu dengan bosan, tiba-tiba pikiran nakal masuk ke pikiran Killua. "Toilet apa yang dimasuki Kurapika, ya? Hehe..." gumamnya sambil tertawa. Ia terus memikirkan tentang itu hingga sepuluh menit berlalu. Kini, bosannya digantikan dengan kesal dan cemas. Tidak mungkin kan Kurapika ke toilet selama sepuluh menit? Memangnya dia mandi?

"Apa lebih baik kuperiksa saja?" gumam Killua lagi. Setelah memutuskan, ia melangkah ke arah toilet. Di depan toilet, ia merasa ragu harus masuk ke toilet mana. Tapi, menurut perhitungannya, Kurapika masuk ke toilet perempuan. Lagipula, di toilet laki-laki tidak ada toilet duduk. Jadi, Killua berpikir Kurapika masuk toilet perempuan.

Tapi, keraguan kedua muncul. Bagaimana pendapat orang-orang jika ia masuk ke toilet perempuan? Bagaimana jika toiletnya sedang penuh oleh perempuan? Killua makin gelisah. Tapi, menurut Killua, suara di toilet perempuan sangat sepi. Jadi, mungkin toilet itu tidak penuh. Killua hanya dapat berharap toilet perempuan itu kosong.

Perlahan, Killua membuka pintu depan toilet. Dan segera, ia mendapat serangan kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak, ini bukan kaget karena melihat banyak perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian atau apa, tapi karena ada kejutan yang sesungguhnya di dalam sana.

Di sana, terdapat Kurapika dan... seorang anggota Genei Ryodan! Killua tahu karena ia pernah melihatnya dengan Hisoka. Seingat Killua, gadis berambut _pink_ di hadapannya ini bernama Machi. Tapi Killua tidak tahu kekuatannya, dan ini membuat Killua berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Kurapika kini berada dalam tawanan Machi. Lemah dan tak berdaya. Ya, lemah dan tak berdaya, karena kini Kurapika tengah terbaring pingsan di dalam pelukan anggota kelompok musuh terbesarnya itu. Rambutnya—yang kini panjang karena tidak memakai wig—terurai di dadanya. Bibirnya pucat, dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas. Jika saja Machi tidak menyangga leher Kurapika dengan lengannya, Kurapika pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Tangan Kurapika terikat oleh benang Machi, dan sebuah pisau tajam yang dipegang Machi kini hanya berada beberapa senti dari nadi di leher Kurapika.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kurapika!" seru Killua dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Oh, ternyata tuan muda Zoldyck benar-benar datang. Kukira perkataan Ketua tidak dapat diandalkan," kata Machi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lepaskan Kurapika!" seru Killua lagi. Kali ini, ia sudah meyiapkan cakarnya. Tapi, Machi sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Kau tidak akan mau melakukannya, Killua Zoldyck. Gadis ini akan mati jika kau menyerangku," lanjut Machi. Ia makin menekankan pisaunya, hingga bulir-bulir darah mulai mengalir dari leher putih Kurapika, yang wajahnya mulai memucat.

Killua mengubah lagi cakarnya menjadi kuku normalnya. Ia tahu anggota Genei Ryodan tidak dapat diremehkan. Dan aura _Nen_ Machi juga kuat, mungkin cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari serangan Killua dan menebas nadi Kurapika di saat bersamaan.

"Keputusan bagus. Dapat kulihat gadis ini sangat berharga bagimu," kata Machi. Killua hanya diam sambil menatapnya marah. Machi melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ketua membutuhkan gadis ini. Dia sangat lemah. Dia bahkan tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku, atau mungkin karena aku menyembunyikan hawa _Nen_-ku? Padahal dia adalah pewaris mata ketua klan Kuruta."

"Kau, jangan berani-berani kau merendahkan Kurapika!" seru Killua.

"Killua Zoldyck, kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis Kuruta ini, kau harus datang ke gudang di ujung Yorkshin City ini tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Kau boleh membawa teman-temanmu itu. Terlambat, maka nyawa gadis ini akan melayang. Itu pesan Ketua. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, tuan muda Zoldyck," lanjut Machi, dan ia segera menghilang, membawa Kurapika yang masih tak sadarkan diri bersamanya.

"Tunggu! Kembali! Akh, _KUSSOOO_!" teriak Killua. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai toilet yang dingin. Untunglah lantai itu tidak basah. Tapi sekarang, Killua tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanyalah membawa pulang Kurapika dengan selamat.

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku melindungimu. Tunggu saja aku, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu," bisik Killua. Nada suaranya berubah. Sekarang nadanya lebih rendah... penuh kebencian. Pandangan matanya dapat menyiratkan nafsu membunuhnya yang dulu pernah ia tampakkan pada korban-korban pembunuhannya.

* * *

"APA?! Kurapika diculik?!" seruan itu keluar bersamaan dari mulut Gon dan Leorio. Killua baru saja menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget atas cerita Killua.

"Ya, dan jika aku tak datang ke gudang di ujung kota malam ini jam sembilan, Kurapika akan... Kurapika akan dibunuh!" Killua mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sedikit histeris. Ia menunduk dan mengacak rambut keperakannya, frustasi. Perasaan sedih, marah, tidak berguna berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Oh, tidak akan, seorang Zoldyck tidak akan menangis!

Gon dan Leorio tahu bahwa Killua tidak dapat menerima tragedi penculikan Kurapika dengan baik. Mereka sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Killua banyak berubah karena Kurapika, walau mereka tak tahu apa alasan perubahan itu. Semua itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi mereka tahu, kalau kini Killua jauh lebih peduli dan dekat dengan Kurapika. Entah kenapa, perasaan mereka mengatakan ada yang spesial di hubungan baru Killua dan Kurapika. Jadi, tidak aneh jika Killua yang paling panik. Apalagi dia sendiri yang melihat Kurapika diculik Machi.

**Puk!**

Gon menepuk pundak sahabat baiknya itu dan tersenyum menenangkan. Leorio juga menatapnya dengan cahaya mata yang mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Tenang saja, aku dan Leorio tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi menanggung semua beban sendirian. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menemanimu," kata Gon.

Killua mengangguk dan tersenyum, walau lemah. Tapi hatinya sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Ia sudah mulai dapat berpikir jernih. Killua yakin, teman-temannya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Semua ini akan berhasil dilaluinya dengan selamat. Dan akhirnya, ia akan bisa bersama Kurapika lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, Gon. Aku yakin kalian akan selalu mendukungku," kata Killua.

"Jadi, lebih baik kita menyusun strategi, kan? Kebetulan aku cukup tahu soal gudang itu. Gudang terkenal di Yorkshin City, yang disebut-sebut salah satu tempat yang paling sering digunakan dalam transaksi ilegal," sahut Leorio.

"Kau tahu gudang itu, Leorio?" tanya Killua bersemangat.

"Ya, walaupun aku tak pernah ke sana. Gudang itu berbahaya. Aku pernah dengar kalau kadang-kadang Genei Ryodan suka melakukan transaksi gelap mereka di sana. Kurasa mereka tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Kurapika," jelas Leorio.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tahu Genei Ryodan itu kuat. Contohnya Hisoka," sahut Gon. Leorio mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku cukup yakin mereka akan menempatkan salah satu anggota mereka sebagai garis depan pertahanan mereka. Tujuan mereka pasti ingin mengeliminasi kita satu persatu. Tapi, Genei Ryodan juga tidak suka kemenangan gampang. Mereka pasti akan membiarkan seorang dari kita melawan musuh akhir yang menawan Kurapika. Biar aku yang melawan musuh terakhir," kata Killua yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tapi, apa itu tidak apa-apa, Killua? Bisa saja musuh terakhir itu adalah ketua Genei Ryodan sendiri, Kuroro Lucifer," sahut Gon.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja," Killua mendesah berat, "Aku harus menyelamatkan Kurapika!"

"Yah, kalau kau sudah bertekad begitu, kami hanya bisa mendukung saja, kan?" kata Gon. Ia memandang Leorio, dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo kita berusaha menyelamatkan Kurapika!" seru Leorio.

"Yeah!" mereka bertiga bertos bersama.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Mata Kurapika yang terbuka dengan sangat perlahan terasa berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Penglihatannya sangat kabur, dan tubuhnya masih sangat sulit digerakkan.

"Akhirnya nona Kuruta bangun juga."

Tubuh Kurapika sedikit mengejang mendengar suara itu. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya untuk mengklarifikasi orang yang tadi bicara. Dan ternyata perkiraannya memang benar. Di hadapannya, berdiri orang yang paling dibencinya dari semua anggota Genei Ryodan. Dialah ketua Genei Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Engh..." Kurapika mengerang kesakitan. Ia menatap Kuroro penuh kebencian. Ia hampir tidak ingat bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat di toilet, seseorang memukulnya dari belakang dan membuatnya pingsan. Dan yang ia ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya hanyalah sekelebat rambut merah muda, hingga akhirnya semuanya berubah gelap.

"Lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak, nona Kuruta. Atau benang-benang Machi ini akan semakin menyakiti tubuh indahmu," lanjut Kuroro lagi sambil menyeringai kecil.

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroro, Kurapika berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Setelah kebas di tubuhnya hilang sepenuhnya, Kurapika menyadari bahwa ia kini tertawan dan diikat oleh benang-benang Machi, si gadis berambut _pink_ yang menyerangnya di toilet tadi pagi. Gadis Kuruta itu juga akhirnya sadar kalau posisinya kini sedang disalib, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Apa... yang, kaulakukan... bangsat!" seru Kurapika dengan susah payah.

"Tidak ada, nona Kuruta. Aku tidak menyentuhmu—atau setidaknya, belum. Kita lihat bagaimana pangeran Zoldyck-mu datang menyelamatkanmu, dan akhirnya melihat akhirmu dengan putus asa. Baru saat itu, aku akan menikmati tubuhmu," kata Kuroro lagi, seringaian kecilnya masih tersisa.

"Killua... Kau, jangan... jangan berani-berani... menyakiti... Killua..." seru Kurapika lagi, hanya saja kini suaranya lebih terbata-bata dan jauh lebih lemah. Kuroro tampaknya sangat menikmati menikmati penyiksaan ini.

"Tenang saja, nona Kuruta. Aku akan memastikan ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang berat. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin jika akhirnya mentalnya tidak akan tersiksa," sahut Kuroro.

"Akh..." desah Kurapika. Ia lelah, dan marah. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia ingin mati saja. Apalagi jika Killua benar-benar datang...

"Jangan mendesah begitu, nona Kuruta. Kau membuatku tergoda. Jangan lupa, kau bukan laki-laki lagi, kau adalah seorang... gadis..."

Kurapika ingin sekali membunuh Kuroro, jika saja ia tidak terikat seperti ini. Ya, kini Kuroro dengan santainya membelai rambut panjangnya seakan Kurapika adalah gadisnya. Rupanya tidak puas, Kuroro mulai merambat ke tempat lain. Hingga puncaknya adalah Kuroro mulai merambati paha Kurapika yang—baru Kurapika sadari—terbuka, karena ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan super mini dengan rok yang bahkan kurang dari setengah pahanya. Dan bagian tubuhnya pun sangat terbuka, seakan mempertunjukkan kulitnya, dan hanya bagian dadanya yang tertutup dengan benar. Bisaa dibilang, ini seperti hanya memakai bikini.

"Jangan marah, nona Kuruta. Lagipula, bukan aku yang memilih dan menggantikanmu baju. Machi yang menggantikan pakaianmu. Walaupun aku harus mengakui, pakaian yang ia pilih sangat cocok untukmu," kata Kuroro lagi. Ia menaikkan dagu Kurapika dengan telunjuknya, membuat mata Kurapika bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Ah, sudah jam sembilan. Aku heran kenapa tuan muda Zoldyck-mu belum datang juga, ya, nona Kuruta?" tanya Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mendecih, mengalihkan pandangannya dari musuh utamanya ini.

"Aku sudah datang, Kuroro Lucifer, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan berani-berani menyentuh Kurapika!" Tiba-tiba suara yang familiar bagi Kurapika itu datang. Kurapika hanya berani berharap. Walaupun begitu, kecemasan mulai meliputi hatinya. Bagaimana jika Killua terluka? Bagaimana jika Killua kalah? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa lagi bersama Killua?

"Killua..." lirih Kurapika. Insting perempuannya mengambil alih, dan akhirnya ia meneteskan air matanya yang pertama kali sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

"Tuan muda Zoldyck datang juga. Tapi, kenapa kau sendiri? Bukankan Machi sudah menyampaikan pesanku bahwa kau boleh membawa teman-temanmu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Oh, ya, dia memang menyampaikan pesanmu. Kini mereka sedang bertarung di bawah," jawab Killua. Ia menyiapkan cakarnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu bisa diterima. Padahal aku sudah berharap agar tidak bertarung denganmu. Dan sebaiknya aku harus menjauhkan nona Kuruta, karena dia akan sangat berguna bagiku," sahut Kuroro.

**Srat!**

Perlahan, salib yang menahan Kurapika naik ke atas, tepat di bagian teratas gudang. Kurapika hanya mendesah lelah. Tali itu sudah mengikatnya dengan kencang. Tapi, tiba-tiba, muncul tali yang mengikat lehernya juga. Dan dapat Kurapika rasakan, tali itu perlahan makin kencang, mulai membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Di bawah, Killua dan Kuroro masih saling berhadapan. Killua menatap Kuroro penuh kebencian. Ia tidak dapat terima bahwa ketua Genei Ryodan ini baru saja meremehkannya. Meremehkan pewaris keluarga Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck! Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Killua marah. Kuroro sudah berani menyentuh dan menyakiti Kurapika, dan itu yang paling membuat Killua jengah.

"Apa kau tahu kemampuanku, tuan muda Zoldyck?" tanya Kuroro.

"Maaf, tapi tidak, Kuroro Lucifer. Lagipula, apa menguntungkan jika aku mengetahui kemampuanmu?" jawab Killua.

"Kupikir, akan adil jika kau tahu kemampuanku. Lagipula, aku juga tahu kemampuanmu. Jadi, kemampuanku adalah, aku mampu mencuri energi _Nen_ musuhku. Jadi, kusarankan kau tidak menggunakan energi _Nen_ milikmu. Walaupun, akan sangat berharga bagiku jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kemampuan _Nen_ seorang Zoldyck. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan satu pun. Padahal aku cukup berharap, apalagi kakak tertuamu, Illumi Zoldyck adalah teman Hisoka. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan _Nen_ miliknya," jelas Kuroro.

"_Souka_? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menggunakan _Nen_-ku. Mudah," sahut Killua enteng, seakan itu perkara mudah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasa waspada, kemampuan ketua Genei Ryodan ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kau cukup percaya diri, tuan muda Zoldyck. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan sepercaya diri itu jika sudah melawanku," kata Kuroro.

"Aku tak tahu kau orang yang suka bicara, Kuroro Lucifer," sahut Killua.

"Kulihat kau mulai bosan dengan semua percakapan ini, tuan muda Zoldyck. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja," kata Kuroro lagi. Ia mulai menyiapkan jurusnya. Killua juga telah menyiapkan cakarnya.

"Bersiaplah, Kuroro Lucifer!" seru Killua. Ia maju, menyerang Kuroro lebih dulu. Kuroro menangkisnya dengan energi _Nen_-nya. Mereka mulai bertarung, saling serang, menangkis. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Killua, kumohon... Selamatlah..." lirih Kurapika. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan rasa sakit di lehernya yang mulai teriris benang tajam Machi. Gadis Kuruta itu hanya ingin agar Killua selamat. Walaupun... itu berarti mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Killua dan Kuroro bertarung dengan sangat seru. Killua benar-benar menanggapi kemampuan Kuroro dengan serius. Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan _Nen_ miliknya. Itu sedikit menyulitkannya. Kuroro dapat bebas menangkisnya. Tapi Kuroro juga dirugikan. Ia tetap tak bisa mengambil kemampuan _Nen_ sang tuan muda Zoldyck. Pertarungan sudah berlangsung lima belas menit tanpa ada yang unggul. Keduanya cukup kelelahan. Mungkin Kuroro tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan penuhnya. Sejak tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan bukunya untuk menggunakan kemampuan _Nen_ curiannya.

"Ya, cukup sampai di situ, Killua, Kuroro."

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari pintu, menghentikan gerakan Killua dan Kuroro yang sedang bertarung. Refleks, mereka berdua menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Reaksi mereka berdua sama, kaget.

"_Aniki_!"

"Illumi Zoldyck..."

Kakak tertua Killua, Illumi Zoldyck, muncul di pintu. Ia melangkah tenang ke arah Killua dan Kuroro.

"Sebelum kalian bertanya, aku akan mengatakan tujuanku. Kuroro, sebaiknya kau menghentikan pertarungan ini. Kakek Zeno berpesan, kau masih memiliki hutang padanya dan dia tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani menyentuh pewaris keluarga Zoldyck. Kakek juga ingin menemuimu, jadi dia menyuruhku mengantarmu ke tempatnya," jelas Illumi.

"Sudah kukira dia akan ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini. Yah, apa boleh buat, dia memegang bukuku. Sampai jumpa, tuan muda Zoldyck, nona Kuruta. Aku harus pergi dulu. Tapi, aku pasti akan kembali mengejarmu, nona Kuruta," kata Kuroro. Ia berpaling dan berjalan menuju Illumi.

"_Aniki_!" panggil Killua tiba-tiba. Illumi yang baru saja akan pergi menoleh kembali. "_A-arigatou_..." lirihnya sambil merona. Tampaknya ia malu mengakui ia baru saja mendapat pertolongan dari kakak tertuanya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disukainya.

"_Douita_, Killua," sahut Illumi. Sejenak, Killua melihat sekelebat senyum tipis Illumi yang tak pernah ia lihat sejak lama sekali, sebelum akhirnya anak tertua keluarga Zoldyck itu pergi bersama Kuroro.

"KYAAA!"

Jeritan Kurapika menyadarkan Killua. Ia menoleh ke atas, dan berakhir dengan kekagetan. Kurapika terjatuh dengan cepat dari atas, tepat ke arahnya. Sepertinya pengaruh salib Kuroro dan benang Machi telah hilang. Secepat refleksnya bereaksi, Killua menangkap Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya, _bridal style_.

Perlahan, Kurapika membuka matanya yang tertutup. Sudah agak lama sejak jatuhnya, dan ia belum merasakan sakit sama sekali. Kurapika memberanikan diri membuka mata. Kurapika mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata _obsidian_-nya yang indah. Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata _sapphire_. Mata _sapphire_ indah yang pastinya hanya milik...

"Killua..." lirih Kurapika.

"_Yokatta_. Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Kurapika?" tanya Killua. Ia tersenyum.

"I... iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kurapika. Ia sedikit menggeliat, mengisyaratkan agar Killua melepaskannya dari posisinya sekarang dan membiarkannya berdiri.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Kurapika merasa canggung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Killua juga sama sepertinya. Mereka tidak saling berbicara—lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Killua... terima kasih. Aku... aku..." Kurapika tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Melihat tubuh Killua yang terluka—walau sebenarnya hanya luka kecil—membuatnya makin merasa tak berguna. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali berurai air mata. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, kali ini tidak menyembunyikan isakannya. Kurapika menangis dengan keras, walaupun ia sudah berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kurapika! Kau kenapa? Kau terluka?" tanya Killua panik. Ia berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan Kurapika.

"Hiks... Ini... ini semua salahku... Aku hanya merepotkanmu... hiks... Aku membuatmu terluka, Killua... hiks... Aku memang tidak berguna!" isak Kurapika. Ia tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini dalam hidupnya. Sangat tidak seperti dirinya, tapi kali ini Kurapika tidak bisa menahannya. Semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Padahal Killua adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Itu tidak benar, Kurapika! Kau tidak bersalah! Tanpamu, aku... aku mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan semua perasaan ini, Kurapika!" bantah Killua.

"Perasaan...?" lirih Kurapika. Tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan kecil.

"Ya. Semua perasaan ini. Perasaan senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, ingin melindungi, setia, persahabatan, dan..." Killua memotong perkataannya, menatap Kurapika dengan sendu sekaligus gelisah, "... Cinta. _Aishiteru_, Kurapika..."

Kurapika menatap Killua yang wajahnya merona merah dengan penuh keterkejutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, rona merah juga merambati pipinya. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Killua kosong. Pikirannya penuh. Berjuta pikiran memenuhi otaknya. Kata cinta Killua tak mau berhenti terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

Dan sementara Kurapika sibuk mencerna pernyataan cinta Killua, Killua mengambil kesempatan ini. Wajahnya semakin merona saat ia perlahan mendekati wajah Kurapika. Kurapika tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Killua. Karena masih kaget, sang gadis Kuruta hanya terdiam. Mata _obsidian_-nya sejenak bertatapan dengan mata _sapphire_ Killua, sebelum Kurapika menutup kedua matanya. Dan perlahan, sensasi lembut, basah dan manis yang aneh menyergap bibir Kurapika. Kurapika menyadari, bahwa itulah rasa bibir Killua. Bagi Killua dan Kurapika ini merupakan _first kiss_ mereka, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan hangat menjalar dari setiap senti tubuh mereka. Killua, dengan sedikit gemetar mengelus rambut pirang panjang Kurapika. Tubuh mereka makin mendekat, dan akhirnya menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Terus, dan terus, hingga akhirnya ciuman manis itu harus berakhir karena kebutuhan mereka dengan oksigen.

Keduanya bertatapan lagi. Kurapika mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, manis. Cukup untuk membuat Killua balas tersenyum kepadanya. Dan saat itu juga, Killua tahu, Kurapika membalas perasaannya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia, lebih dari bahagia malah. Tidak ada kata yang sanggup menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Mereka saling menatap lama. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara ribut di pintu.

"Killua, Kurapika bagaimana?"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Mana Kuroro Lucifer?"

"Apa perlu kuobati? Ada yang luka parah? Apa kalian mengusir Genei Ryodan?"

Gon dan Leorio yang panik segera menyerbu masuk. Mereka dengan cepat mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Killua dan Kurapika menjawab. Tapi, kemudian mereka berhenti dalam kaget.

"Tunggu, mana Kurapika? Eh, tunggu..." Gon dan Leorio menatap Kurapika beberapa lama, hingga... "Kau... KURAPIKA?!"

"Kurasa kau belum menjelaskannya, ya, Killua?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kau saja yang menjelaskan. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat. Tenang saja, seperti yang kujanjikan, aku ada di sini, di sampingmu, untuk mendukungmu," jawab Killua.

Kurapika berpaling dari Killua, menatap Gon dan Leorio dengan serius. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum memulai. "Gon, Leorio... Iya, aku Kurapika. Dan aku memang benar-benar seorang perempuan. Selama ini, Kurapika yang kalian kenal adalah aku yang menyamar. Aku selalu menjadi perempuan. Akulah pewaris mata ketua klan Kuruta, hingga aku dikejar Genei Ryodan, karena menurut mereka aku lebih berharga sebagai pewaris perempuan. Genei Ryodan menculikku dan Kuroro Lucifer menawanku. Untunglah Killua menyelamatkanku, hingga aku tak terluka parah. Hanya sedikit luka iris. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu," jelas Kurapika.

"Killua tahu semua ini?" tanya Gon.

Kali ini Killua yang bicara. "Ya. Karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan, aku mengetahui rahasia terbesar Kurapika," katanya. Lalu Killua menceritakan semua kejadiannya, awal mula dia dan Kurapika terlibat dalam semua masalah ini.

"_Souka_. Lalu, kalian akan melakukan apa setelah ini? Hubungan kalian tidak akan sama lagi," kata Leorio.

Killua dan Kurapika saling bertatapan. Sejujurnya, mereka belum pernah memikirkan ini. Mereka hanya ingin menyimpan rahasia ini seerat mungkin. Tapi kini, sepertinya itu tidak bisa lagi dilakukan. Setelah mereka pikirkan baik-baik, semuanya tidak akan sama. Tapi, Killua sudah mengambil kesempatan lebih dulu.

"Aku... aku sudah memutuskan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kurapika, aku akan mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan aku ingin, hubungan kita... bukan hanya teman atau sahabat. Aku ingin... aku ingin, akh! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Killua. Ia menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan tersenyum lembut. Rona merah di wajahnya kembali lagi.

"A-aku..." Kurapika ragu. Ia sudah nyaman menyandang titel 'teman' dengan Killua. Ia tidak mau hubungan ini berubah menjadi canggung. Ia juga tidak ingin Gon dan Leorio nanti merasa tersisih. Tapi, di sisi lain, Kurapika juga mencintai Killua. Ia sebenarnya ingin memiliki hubungan serius dengan Killua. Hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Tapi Kurapika tidak ingin egois. Ini menyulitkan.

"Kurapika, kami tidak keberatan kau memiliki hubungan serius dengan Killua. Toh, kau perempuan. Kita pasti masih bisa menjadi teman walaupun semuanya akan berubah," kata Gon seakan dia membaca pikiran Kurapika. Kurapika menatapnya. Gon tersenyum tulus. Ia berkata jujur. Kepolosan anak ini sedikit meyakinkan Kurapika. Ia menoleh ke arah Leorio. Leorio juga tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui. Kurapika tahu mereka semua jujur. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini terlepas.

"Killua, aku... aku mau..." lirihnya. Wajah cantik Kurapika makin terlihat cantik dengan rona merah muda tipis dan senyuman manis yang menghiasinya. Ia menyambut genggaman Killua dengan hangat. Dan saat itu, mungkin adalah salah satu saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke restoran dan merayakan hari jadi Killua dan Kurapika!" seru Leorio.

"Hore! Makan, makan!" kata Gon dengan senyum lebar khas-nya.

Killua dan Kurapika bertatapan. Mereka tersenyum, manis sekali. Mulai sekarang, kehidupan baru mereka akan dimulai. Mungkin lebih sulit dan lebih berliku, juga penuh tantangan yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi, dengan kini bergandeng tangan, mereka meneguhkan tekad dan manguatkan hati untuk menempuh segala rintangan di depan bersama. Bersama saling mencinta, selamanya.

_~ And this is a story about an eternal and everlasting love between the Romeo and his Juliet ~  
_

**...ooO OWARI Ooo...**

**Are... NANI?**

**Apa ini? *mata melotot* Gomenasai, minna, fic ini jadi sangat-sangat... sesuatu... #apaan, sih?**

**Maaf kalau kepanjangan, jelek, alay, blahblahblah. Abis bikin one-shot itu susah. Ide cerita ini juga agak ribet, jadi ya beginilah jadinya. Dan Shana juga gak ngejelasin bagian pertarungan Killu-chan sama Kuroro, karena emang susah dijelasin dan kayaknya bakal parah kalo beneran ditulis.**

**Trus, fic ini spesial buat temenku, Yamanaka Chika, untuk ultahnya yang ketiga belas! Tanjoubi omedetto! *tiup terompet* Semoga Chika bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya, dan diberi banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidup, baik di dunia nyata maupun dunia Luna(?)—maksudku dunia maya (dunia fanfic).**

**Mungkin itu aja, Shana gak mau banyak omong *ini juga udah banyak* daripada readers kehilangat minat dan bakat(?) karena membaca fic ini. Khusus buat Chika nih, review! Wajib! Harus login juga! *Chika: banyak amat mintanya!***

**Dan untuk semuanya juga, berhentilah menjadi silent readers karena itu buruk bagi kesehatan(?)! Bohong, kok, hehe! Terserah anda mau review atau tidak, tapi satu review membantu author untuk terhindar dari penyakit WB alias Writer's Block! Jadi, Shana bilang aja, ya...**

**~ REVIEW PLEASE! ~**


End file.
